


Eternamente

by nicymint



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Español | Spanish, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicymint/pseuds/nicymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En 1943 Steve Rogers y Tony Stark se conocen por casualidad. Con el tiempo van sintiendo un cariño más especial que simplemente de amistad, pero los enemigos amenazan con destruir América, entonces Steve tiene que decidir entre morir junto al amor de su vida y el resto del país o salvarlo y arriesgar su vida, especialmente por la de Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternamente

**Eternamente**

 

 

 

Steve peinaba perfectamente su rubio cabello frente al espejo. Un par de golpes que solidariamente le había dado un estúpido hombre que molestaba a todo mundo en el cine se veían por sus brazos. Tampoco es que él se creyera el defensor de la nación, claro que no. Pero no podía ignorar a su instinto «anti-brabucones», a pesar de siempre salir perdiendo por bastante.

 

 

Suspiró hondo cuando se puso una camisa y su chaqueta favorita. Esperaba que alguna vez le tomaran realmente en cuenta cuando trataba de defender algo, y entenderlo o dialogarlo como personas normales, no agarrarlo a golpes como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

 

 

Salió de su casa y frunció el ceño cuando vio la hora. Bucky llegaba tarde, para variar, o él era demasiado puntual quizás. Se sentó en una banca justamente donde su mejor amigo tenía que recogerlo.

 

 

Unas chicas que caminaban por esa misma calle le miraron, él les sonrió algo tímido, simplemente por cortesía. Ellas rieron burlonamente mientras le observaron de pies a cabeza, y entonces se fueron. Steve miró hacia el pavimento. No se sentía tan mal ahora de todas maneras, las chicas siempre hacían eso. Se había acostumbrado un poco.

 

 

—¿Cuentas las hormigas? —dijo sin realmente preguntar James, llegando a su lado —Si quieres nos quedamos mirando a la nada en vez de salir por ahí.

 

 

Steve rodó los ojos y después le miró con una ceja alzada.

 

 

—¿No te has cambiado? —preguntó el rubio, Bucky seguía aún con su traje de sargento.

 

 

Esa tarde Bucky le había informado personalmente, después de haberle defendido de aquel brabucón del cine, que le habían aceptado en el reclutamiento. «Sargento James Barnes», recordó con la orgullosa voz de su mejor amigo.

 

 

—¿Para qué hacerlo? Hoy es mi última noche y debo conquistar. —Comentó altanero —¿Sabes? Estoy acostumbrado a que me miren, pero esto parece un imán de mujeres. —Dijo, refiriéndose al traje.

 

 

Steve rodó los ojos por segunda vez esa noche. Bucky era un chico muy mujeriego y no le importaba tratar a las chicas como un objeto sexual. Era en lo único que nunca estaban de acuerdo y casi principal fuente de discusión entre ellos. Claro, y también el alistamiento en donde testarudamente Steve no quería quedar afuera.

 

 

Cuando entraron al evento, veían muchos juegos y pirotecnias por todos lados. Había puestos de cualquier cosa que te podrías imaginar en ese lugar. Se veía tal como lo describían en el periódico: «El futuro»

 

 

—No te molestes por tonterías, Steve. Hay tres millones y medio de mujeres.

 

 

—Yo me conformaría sólo con una.

 

 

—Qué suerte que ya lo arreglé. —Le dijo mientras elevaba su brazo saludando a alguien.

 

 

Steve miró hacia el frente, un par de chicas le devolvían el saludo a su amigo. Apretó sus dientes y suspiró pesado.

 

 

—¿Me arreglaste una cita? —Preguntó parando en seco, el más alto también lo hizo.

 

 

—Corrección, es una cita doble. No veo cuál es el problema.

 

 

—No quiero citas, Bucky.

 

 

—Vas a ser el último hombre soltero en Nueva York si sigues con esa actitud.

 

 

—Tú sabes que-

 

 

—Esperas a la indicada, sí, lo sé. —Le interrumpió algo aburrido —Pero goza de tu juventud. Después te arrepentirás.

 

 

Steve metió sus manos a los bolsillos. Miró de reojo a las chicas que los esperaban, mentiría si dijera que no eran de su gusto. Carraspeó y volvió su vista a Bucky.

 

 

—¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí?

 

 

El castaño sonrió y le abrazó por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia ambas mujeres.

 

 

—Sólo lo bueno.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Después de un rato, los cuatro entraron al evento donde estaría el mayor genio de la época. Steve había comprado una pequeña bolsa de maní dulce, pues en su estadía esperando los resultados de su aprobación al ejército no había comido nada. Aprobación que jamás llegó, pues le habían vuelto a rechazar.

 

 

Las chicas iban tomadas del brazo mientras la cita de Bucky le tomaba del brazo a él también. Steve iba atrás de ellos, solo.

 

 

El rubio inspeccionó de inmediato su alrededor. Ese lugar era como un tipo de laboratorio gigante; Había un gran escenario casi en medio, y a la redonda muchos inventos tipo esculturas grandes y asombrosas.

 

 

—Bienvenidos al pabellón de las maravillas modernas y el mundo del mañana. Un mundo más grande, un mundo mejor. —Exclamaba una elegante y masculina voz que sonaba por todo el lugar.

 

 

Muchas personas comenzaron a correr de repente hacia el escenario. Steve frunció el ceño, confundido.

 

 

—¡Qué emoción! —Expresó la cita de Bucky. —¡Vamos, ahora! —Guió a su amiga y a James más cerca del espectáculo. Steve los siguió tan rápido como pudo.

 

 

—¡Damas y caballeros, el señor Howard Stark! —Presentó una chica.

 

 

Steve afortunadamente alcanzaba a ver algo entre tanta gente. Un hombre muy elegante hacía acto de presencia en ese momento, se notaba que disfrutaba de la atención. Su bigote, a comparación de muchos, se le veía muy bien. El hombre entregó su sombrero de copa negra a una chica, y guiñándole el ojo le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se retirara. Tomó el micrófono y miró a todos, sonriente.

 

 

Steve ofreció caballeroso algo de maní a su cita, ella le miró de reojo muy seria, luego lo ignoró para volver a prestar su atención a Howard. El rubio simplemente las apartó y arrugó la pequeña bolsa para después guardarlas en su bolsillo. Ella le podría haber dicho simplemente que no tenía hambre.

 

 

—Señoras y señores —comenzaba a hablar Stark —, ¿y si les digo que en unos pocos años su automóvil no tendrá que tocar la tierra... nunca?

 

 

Todos se sorprendieron al oírlo, era algo casi imposible que eso sucediera. Un par de ayudantes quitaron las ruedas de un precioso auto color rojo que yacía en medio del escenario, y en reemplazo de ellas, había unos tipos de motores pequeños.

 

 

—Con la tecnología Stark de gravedad inversa lo van a poder lograr.

 

 

Howard apretó un botón que estaba en un aparato a su lado y después tiró de una palanca. El auto de repente comenzó a elevarse más y más, hasta que quedó flotando en el aire. Howard orgullosamente sonrió de lado mirando la cara asombrada de todos.

 

 

—Uy, genial —comentó Bucky.

 

 

De repente, cuando el automóvil se encontraba a una altura un poco menos prudente, comenzó a fallar uno de los pequeños motores, haciendo que el auto callera secamente sobre el escenario. Howard miró algo serio, luego sonrió hacia el público.

 

 

—Les dije que en unos años, ¿no? —Comentó el genio con gracia, todos rieron y comenzaron a aplaudirle.

 

 

Steve miró a su alrededor. De repente una luz al fondo le llamó la atención, estaba en un rincón. Caminó hacia ella con total curiosidad. Era algo fría pero llamativa. Un joven de cabello castaño estaba ahí, soldándolo al parecer. Se trataba de un tipo de maqueta, pero con metales.

 

 

—¿Qué es? —Se atrevió a preguntar pensando que sería ignorado, como siempre. Pero entonces el chico volteó a verle.

 

 

Tenía unos lentes de seguridad que seguidamente se quitó para dejar expuestos sus grandes ojos cafés. Le sonrió grande al rubio y se puso a su lado, admirando el objeto. Steve le sonrió de vuelta sin dudarlo.

 

 

—Es la futura torre Stark. —Respondió.

 

 

—¿Trabaja para Howard?

 

 

—Algo así. —Respondió sin mucha importancia.

 

 

—Su torre es muy bonita.

 

 

—Gracias. ¿Quieres saber cómo se me ocurrió?

 

 

Steve le miró. Aquel joven parecía muy entusiasmado, como si su vida se resumiera en la maqueta. Asintió y entonces le comenzó a explicar:

 

 

—Bueno, primero que nada está compuesta de metales moldeables para lograr hacer algunos pedazos diminutos y aun así perfectos. —Steve soltó una pequeña risa de repente, el joven se veía muy feliz, de alguna manera le transmitía un agradable sentimiento a él también —Después lo dibujé todo en un plano y entonces comencé a hacerle más detalles, tanto dentro como por fuera. Ahora mismo sólo está lista en el exterior, pero quiero abrirlo y comenzar a hacerle esos detalles por dentro. Pretendo que sea el más alto de todo Nueva York, y ojalá de todo el mundo. ¿Te dije que pienso hacer un mayordomo tecnológico también? Lo llamaré Jarvis, igual que mi mayordomo de ahora.

 

 

—¿Tiene mayordomo?

 

 

—Oh, sí... Soy Anthony Stark, pero dime Tony. Y tutéame, que me siento como mi padre.

 

 

Steve asintió.

 

 

—Así que eres el hijo de Howard. —Dijo, no muy impresionado realmente —Por eso eres todo un genio. Yo soy Steven Rogers, pero dime Steve. Mucho gusto.

 

 

Ambos se dieron la mano.

 

 

—Te entusiasma mucho este tema, ¿no? —Preguntó el rubio.

 

 

—¿Se notó mucho? Bueno, en todo caso eres el primero que me presta atención en todo el día.

 

 

Steve frunció el ceño. Dudaba de aquello.

 

 

—No te creo...

 

 

—¡De verdad! Casi todas las chicas se me acercan para preguntarme si soy el hijo de Howard, yo les digo que sí, pero entonces de inmediato comienzan a regalarse, si sabes a lo que me refiero... No digo que me moleste, pero ya me aburre, siempre es lo mismo. Pero lo que más me impresiona de ellas es que no se interesan en esta preciosa obra del futuro. Y bueno, los chicos no se interesan mucho en cosas así, están más preocupados en andar ligando. Yo también soy un ser humano débil ante el sexo, pero si hay algo de lo que orgullosamente puedo decir que amo, es la tecnología y la mecánica. Siempre he creído que el futuro está de la mano junto a ellos.

 

 

Steve asintió lentamente. Esa maqueta realmente se veía muy futurista y hermosa.

 

 

—Bueno, a mí no se me acerca ninguna chica. —Dijo levantando sus hombros y dejándolos caer de inmediato.

 

 

Tony rio audiblemente, no porque fuera algo obvio, sino que el comentario le había salido gracioso, como si Steve lo hubiera dicho sólo con el objetivo de hacerle reír.

 

 

Inspeccionó al rubio.

 

 

—Eres bajito y delgado, pero muy guapo.

 

 

Steve se asombró. Sus mejillas se tiñeron casi de inmediato de un rojo vivo.

 

 

—Oh... G-gracias, supongo.

 

 

Tony sonrió.

 

 

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

 

 

—¿Qué hay de tu maqueta?

 

 

—Nadie la tomará, es propiedad de un Stark, ¿recuerdas?

 

 

Steve sonrió.

 

 

—Claro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Media hora más o menos estuvieron caminando por el lugar. Tony le mostraba uno que otro invento de su padre donde él también había tenido algo de participación en su momento. Igualmente descubrió que él era mayor que Tony sólo por dos años.

 

 

De repente el rubio quedó mirando un lugar en específico.

 

 

—Reclutamiento de las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos... —dijo Tony, leyendo el nombre en voz alta. Suspiró y vio al mayor muy concentrado en ello —¿Piensas ir?

 

 

Steve hizo una mueca, no muy seguro.

 

 

—He hecho varios intentos para entrar, pero me las han rechazado todas.

 

 

—Bueno, no eres exactamente lo que ellos buscan. ¿Por qué quieres ir?

 

 

—Simplemente creo que nací para esto. Para servir a mi país y tratar de dar lo máximo de mí para que así vivamos en paz. Puede que el mundo no cambie si doy mi vida por ello, pero me sentiría feliz de morir haciéndolo, porque tuve la valentía y el corazón de arriesgarme.

 

 

Tony le miró. No había ninguna pizca de cinismo u otro interés de por medio. Le creía.

 

 

—Vaya, eres un chico con muchas agallas. Y sabes lo que quieres, eso es muy bueno.

 

 

Ambos se quedaron mirando, sonrientes. De repente era muy cómodo estar con el otro, aunque desde la llegada del rubio que nunca se sintió diferente o menos agradable.

 

 

Tony parpadeó y sus largas pestañas se movieron también. Steve lo vio todo en cámara lenta, como si algo en él hubiera nacido de pronto y no quisiera apartarse de ahí. Sinceramente, nunca creyó encontrar tan lindo a un hombre...

 

 

—¡Steve! —Le llamó Bucky llegando a su lado, sacándole de su trance —¿Ya se te olvidó que era una cita doble?

 

 

Tony miró a Bucky y luego a Steve.

 

 

—Bueno, es que conversaba con Tony.

 

 

—¿Tony? ¿Tony Stark? —Bucky se volteó a mirarle —Vaya, igual de genio que tu padre, ¿no? —Anthony sonrió —Todos pensamos que ibas a estar arriba con él.

 

 

James le saludó con un apretón de manos que el castaño correspondió.

 

 

—Sí, iba... Es que estaba en otra cosa.

 

 

—Genial. —Dijo sonriente —¿Quieres unirte? Íbamos a ir a bailar con un par de chicas junto a Steve.

                                          

 

El rubio miró de reojo a Tony, después carraspeó.

 

 

—No, nosotros los alcanzaremos más tarde, Bucky. Tú ve con ellas por mientras. —Dijo el más bajo.

 

 

—Ay vamos. —De repente Bucky se dio cuenta donde estaban —No me digas que piensas intentarlo nuevamente. —Comentó refiriéndose al reclutamiento.

 

 

Steve suspiró y metió ambas manos a sus bolsillos.

 

 

—Es una feria, probaré suerte.

 

 

—¿Y quién serás? ¿Steve de Ohio ésta vez? Te van a arrestar, o peor, te enlistarán.

 

 

—Sé que no crees que lo logre, pero-

 

 

—Esto no es un callejón, Steve. Es la guerra.

 

 

—Ya sé que es la guerra, no tienes que repetírmelo.

 

 

—Ya, ya —dijo Tony, tratando de aligerar el ambiente —Bucky... ¿Te puedo llamar Bucky? —El nombrado asintió —Tú ve por mientras con las chicas, nosotros los alcanzaremos luego. Te prometo que no voy a dejar que vaya de nuevo, ¿está bien?

 

 

Steve miró a Tony con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. Bucky vio al rubio y después a Tony, asintió y le dio un apretón en su hombro.

 

 

—Gracias Tony. Nos vemos después entonces. —Dijo James mirando a Steve —Amigo, no hagas nada estúpido.

 

 

—¿Cómo podría? Si tú eres el experto en eso.

 

 

Bucky paró y se acercó a él nuevamente, rodeándole en un abrazo.

 

 

Para James, Steve era como un hermano al cual sentía la responsabilidad de proteger. Siempre estaría ahí para él a pesar de la distancia. Le dolía mucho dejarle; Siempre lo había defendido de los brabucones que abusaban de su estatura y delgadez. Pero esperaba que Steve ganara experiencias y supiera cómo defenderse adecuadamente ahora que él no iba a estar seguido ahí.

 

 

Se golpearon levemente los brazos y entonces Bucky se fue. Tony miró a Steve, este le devolvió la mirada.

 

 

—¿Así que evitarás que vuelva a intentarlo? —Preguntó el rubio, con una pizca de humor.

 

 

—Con que las chicas no se te acercaban, ¿eh?

 

 

Steve rio.

 

 

—Esa joven no era mi chica. Bucky arregló una cita doble, y supe de todo aquello exactamente cuando di un paso en la feria.

 

 

Tony bufó divertido y se dio media vuelta comenzando a deambular hacia la salida.

 

 

—Ven, vamos a caminar un poco.

 

 

Steve miró la zona de reclutamiento y luego a Tony. Cerró y abrió sus ojos fuertemente. No sabía que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no le iba a dejar volver a intentarlo.

 

 

Trotó un poco hasta alcanzar al castaño.

 

 

—¿Quieres maní dulce? —Ofreció cuando ya estuvo a su lado. No tenía ganas de llevarle la contraria en ese momento, no después de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

 

 

—¡Claro! No he comido nada trabajando en la maqueta. Muchas gracias. —Agradeció tomando la pequeña bolsa arrugada.

 

 

Steve sonrió grandemente cuando vio a Tony comer muchas al mismo tiempo.

 

 

—Quiero que sepas que odio recibir cosas con mis propias manos —reveló Tony —, pero tú me caes bien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los días pasaron y ambos se hicieron muy cercanos. Bucky se había ido a Inglaterra hace un mes y desde ese día no tenía con quién más estar que con Tony. Regularmente el menor le iba a visitar a su pequeño cuarto en Brooklyn, tal como esa misma noche. Aunque a juzgar por el tiempo, quizás esa vez no lo vería.

 

 

Steve miró por su ventana como por sexta vez esperando divisarlo entrar al departamento, pero las calles estaban bastante solitarias. Suspiró cansado y se estiró en el sillón. Tomó su cuaderno de bosquejos y comenzó a terminar la maqueta de la futura torre Stark que Tony había construido. La tenía tan memorizada que se había decidido a dibujarla.

 

 

Unos fuertes pasos mojados se escucharon por el pasillo que guiaba a su pieza y unos golpes constantes a su puerta.

 

 

—¡S-Steve!

 

 

El rubio dejó su cuaderno en la mesa y corrió a abrirle. Obviamente era él.

 

 

—¡Estás todo mojado! —Dijo al verlo —¡Pasa rápido!

 

 

—Sí bueno, mi padre se llevó a Jarvis y me falta un año para recibir mi licencia de conducir, así que me tuve que venir a pie. Además, los taxis no están funcionando. ¿Puedo tener más mala suerte?

 

 

Steve rio. A pesar de todo lo malo que podría pasarle, Tony siempre llegaba a él con una sonrisa y su buen humor. Le agradecía mucho por eso.

 

 

—Prenderé la estufa, estás temblando.

 

 

El menor solo asintió y se abrazó a sí mismo. Steve le quedó mirando disimuladamente.

 

 

—¿Quieres darte una ducha con agua caliente? Si te quedas así podrías resfriarte, Tony.

 

 

—Pero mi ropa no se secará en cinco minutos.

 

 

—Puedes ver algo en mi clóset si quieres, sino te quedas con la toalla. Por mientras dejo secando tu ropa acá.

 

 

El menor asintió y comenzó a desnudarse. Steve se dio la vuelta muy sorprendido. Tony era hombre como que él, pero la situación igualmente se sentía un poco vergonzosa, por lo menos de su parte. Cuando había ido a reclutarse ya había visto a hombres sólo en ropa interior muy cerca de él, pero de alguna manera ahora se sentía distinto. Frunció su ceño por ello, estaba confundido.

 

 

—Bueno, ¿me dejas la toalla después o me la pasas ahora?

 

 

A Steve le fue imposible no mirarlo cuando se volteó para contestarle. El cuerpo de Tony era algo más macizo que el suyo, como en el peso perfecto. Tony se tapaba con ambas manos su miembro y miraba algo divertido a Steve.

 

 

—Ve a bañarte, yo te lo llevo en un rato la toalla.

 

 

Tony asintió y se metió al cuarto de baño.

 

 

El mayor respiró profundamente cuando ya no lo vio, no sabía si la estufa estaba muy fuerte o le había subido la presión, pero de repente le había dado demasiado calor.

 

 

Acomodó las prendas de Tony frente a la fuente de calor, luego fue a buscar una de sus toallas y se encaminó al baño. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que golpeó un par de veces con sus nudillos y entró.

 

 

—Tony, aquí dejaré la toalla. —Avisó.

 

 

El menor corrió un poco la cortina de la ducha y vio el objeto. Steve sonrió, la cabeza del menor estaba llena de champú.

 

 

—¿Qué tengo? —Preguntó el castaño.

 

 

—Mucha espuma.

 

 

Tony rio y cerró la cortina para terminar de bañarse. Steve salió y se sentó en el sillón, tratando vagamente de terminar su dibujo, pues no se concentraba del todo recordando el bello cuerpo de Tony.

 

 

Se preguntaba cómo sería estar con un hombre... Pregunta que trató de eliminar de inmediato. Ni siquiera había besado a una mujer y ahora pensaba en tener experiencias con un hombre.

 

 

Mordió su labio inferior cuando recordó los redondos y respingados glúteos del menor cuando corrió al baño. Nunca había visto un cuerpo tan atractivo de cerca, o por lo menos nunca se había percatado en nadie más de esa forma.

 

 

No se había dado cuenta cuando su mano había soltado el lápiz y ahora yacía apretando el bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón marrón. Cuando logró tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, abrió mucho sus ojos y alejó su extremidad de ahí, como si quemara.

 

 

Steve ya tenía una edad más suficiente como para pensar en la sexualidad, sin embargo nunca se había centrado en el asunto del todo. No podía negar que se había tocado más de un par de veces con las revistas que encontraba de Bucky cuando iba a quedarse a su casa, pero después simplemente lo olvidaba. Le daba algo de vergüenza recordar esas cosas.

 

 

Respiró fuertemente tratando de controlar su impetuoso impulso de masturbarse, pero entonces el menor salió del baño, y como pudo volvió a acomodar el cuaderno sobre su regazo. Sus piernas ahora estaban muy juntas.

 

 

—¿Qué dibujas? —Preguntó este sentándose a su lado, miró el bosquejo que el mayor había hecho. —Vaya, es como el dibujo que hice cuando lo imaginé, pero mucho más detallado en los ventanales y los lados. No sabía que te gustara tanto la torre.

 

 

Steve estaba un poco ido, de un segundo a otro estaba pensando en tocarse pensando en el menor, y justo ahora lo tenía semi-desnudo a su lado. Incluso sentía el olor a jabón de su cuerpo.

 

 

—¿Steve?

 

 

—Oh, s-sí, es que... ¿Qué dijiste?

 

 

Tony rio.

 

 

—¿Pasa algo?

 

 

—No, nada, nada... —Carraspeó —¿Quieres ver algo de ropa en mi clóset? —Propuso.

 

 

No podía evitar mirar el torso desnudo de Tony, no era muy marcado, pero sí se notaba que lo cuidaba. Tragó grueso desviando su mirada a la ventana de donde se deslizaban gotas de lluvia. No quería pasarse toda la tarde tratando de evitarle tanto tampoco, iba a ser demasiado notorio.

 

 

—Bueno, aquí está temperado, así que me siento bien sólo en toalla. ¿Te molesta?

 

 

—No, para nada. —Mintió piadosamente —Sólo... no quiero que te vayas a enfermar.

 

 

—No lo haré, Steve. Además, tu ropa me quedará demasiado ajustada. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo?

 

 

Steve mordió su labio inferior. Simplemente debía acostumbrarse... ¿Sería bueno acostumbrarse a ver a Tony de esa manera? No estaba seguro si quería saber la respuesta.

 

 

Asintió y le miró a los ojos.

 

 

—Claro, ¿cocinas?

 

 

—Como un experto.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Bueno, no tanto como un experto, pero está rico, lo prometo.

 

 

Tony eligió hacer un par de omelettes de jamón, queso y champiñones. Se había esforzado realmente ese par de horas que le tomó hacerlo.

 

 

Su toalla estuvo a punto de caerse una vez cuando se freía un omelette; por suerte había podido coger con sus dedos un extremo y así evitar pasar una gran vergüenza con Steve. Ya veía que el mayor se sentía algo incómodo con él así, pero hubiera sido divertido ver su cara nuevamente ruborizada por verle desnudo como unos minutos antes. Divertido y tierno, sinceramente.

 

 

El resultado de su comida le había quedado algo... grotesco a simple vista.

 

 

—Yo no me quejo de la comida, no te preocupes.

 

 

Tony sonrió, le vio comer un poco, pero se preocupó cuando el rubio de repente puso una expresión indescifrable.

 

 

—¿Tan mal está? No me enojo si la escupes...

 

 

Steve negó rápidamente mientras masticaba, luego tragó.

 

 

—Está rico, le falta un poco de sal, pero tiene muy buen sabor.

 

 

—¿Entonces por qué pusiste esa cara?

 

 

—Porque me quemé, pero no quería parecer un completo idiota.

 

 

Tony rio fuertemente, se paró a tomar un vaso con agua y se lo dejó en frente al mayor. Steve la tomó rápidamente.

 

 

—Ah... —Suspiró cuando su lengua se refrescó —Bueno, está muy rico, Tony. A pesar de su aspecto.

 

 

El castaño le tiró el paño de cocina en forma de juego, simulando estar ofendido. Ambos comieron dos nuevas porciones después de terminar la primera y luego fueron al sillón.

 

 

Tony revisó sus prendas, ya se había secado su camiseta, su ropa interior y sus calcetines. Se puso todo menos los pantalones y obviamente la chaqueta. Volvió a poner la toalla en su cintura y se sentó junto a Steve.

 

 

—¿Qué haces para entretenerte cuando no estás conmigo? —Preguntó el menor ante el silencio.

 

 

—Leo, dibujo o simplemente duermo. Antes salía a la casa de Bucky para no aburrirme, él me llevaba a verle jugar fútbol. Gracias a él me gusta mucho ese deporte, pero dudo practicarlo alguna vez.

 

 

—Creo que le falta algo de emoción a tu vida, Steve.

 

 

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó sin ser una pregunta realmente, fue casi como obviando lo dicho por el castaño.

 

 

Tony lamió sus labios mientras pensaba.

 

 

—¿Has besado a alguien alguna vez?

 

 

El menor pensó un poco, se había sorprendido por aquella duda tan de pronto, pero no lo expresó.

 

 

—Sí, mi primer beso fue cuando tenía diez. —Steve le miraba atentamente —Una niña me lo robó y después se fue corriendo. Ni siquiera me invitó un vaso de leche. —El mayor rio. Tony se volteó a mirarlo sonriente —¿Y tú?

 

 

—Yo... Bueno, aún no me han dado uno. No soy del tipo que las chicas buscan.

 

 

Tony a pesar de tratar de entender que la mayoría de las mujeres en esa época eran superficiales, no le cabía en la cabeza que absolutamente nadie se interesara en Steve. Él era un chico muy dulce y bueno, podría ser físicamente débil pero internamente podría dejar en el piso a cualquiera.

 

 

Steve era un chico demasiado puro en todo caso, si le preguntaban a Tony, él seguramente diría que no lo veía con nadie más, aunque sonara egoísta.

 

 

—¿Pero nunca te ha gustado nadie?

 

 

—Sí, de hecho. En la escuela me gustó una chica. Ella se llamaba Emily. Era una joven muy educada y preciosa, sus ojos eran color miel y tenía unos labios gruesos que siempre mantenía rosas. Pero lo que más me gustaba de ella, a parte de su físico, es que todos los días le sonreía a todo el mundo, incluso a mí, aunque dudo que me recordara alguna vez.

 

 

—¿Y qué pasó?

 

 

—Me declaré a ella... Estúpido, ¿no? Luego su novio supo y me esperó a la salida. El resto prefiero no contarlo.

 

 

Tony asintió, entendiendo por supuesto aquel final. Se preguntaba seguido si Steve era un imán con aquellos tipos. El domingo pasado había alcanzado a defender a Steve de un hombre que le estaba a punto de golpear. Se había sorprendido él mismo por haber reaccionado de esa forma, nunca antes le importó tanto alguien como para meterse a defendele. Pero Steve... Él se merecía todo.

 

 

—Odio a los brabucones —comentó el castaño a la nada. Se imaginó a Steve siendo golpeado y de repente una rabia le comenzó a invadir.

 

 

—Igual yo. Aunque yo sé que no lo hizo por haberme fijado en su novia, fue completamente por diversión. —Tony frunció el ceño, no entendiendo demasiado —Bueno, era obvio que aunque ella hubiera estado soltera no iba a corresponderme. Así que en pocas palabras, no era una amenaza para su relación.

 

 

Tony suspiró pesado. Le gustaría que algún día Steve se vengara de todo aquel que le golpeó alguna vez, aunque sabía que él no era así.

 

 

—Bueno, al parecer mi pantalón no estará seco hasta mañana. La noche llegó y sigue lloviendo. ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a dormir?

 

 

Steve le quedó mirando fijamente. Si bien Tony iba a visitarlo regularmente, nunca se había quedado hasta el otro día.

 

 

—¿Dormir?

 

 

—Sí. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Soy tu amigo, Steve. Son las once de la noche, afuera hay casi un torrencial y al parecer no va a parar pronto. Además estoy cansado. Corrí por poco una maratón para venir a verte, y debo añadir que dejé a medias una máquina que he comenzado a hacer para tostar pan.

 

 

El rubio sonrió cuando escuchó aquello. Que Tony saliera de su mansión y dejara de lado su invento sólo para ir a verlo a su pequeña habitación, era algo muy lindo.

 

 

—No puedo reclamarte ante eso.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Los dos yacían acostados en la cama de Steve, el sillón no era muy grande y hacía mucho frío como para que alguien durmiera ahí. La estufa estaba apagada y todas las luces también. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana del menor, así que les alumbraba un poco.

 

 

Ya eran las doce de la noche, aunque ninguno podía dormir. Tony se dio vuelta completamente hacia Steve, mientras éste yacía mirando el techo. Le observó por un buen rato; Su perfil era muy lindo y aunque por su cuerpo no pareciera, se veía masculino e inocente a la vez. Había algo en sus ojos azules que hacía que te perdieras a fondo, y su perfecto peinado no pasaba desapercibido jamás... O por lo menos no para él.

 

 

—Steve.

 

 

—¿Sí? —Preguntó este, volteando sólo su rostro.

 

 

Ambos se observaron por un rato. No era incómodo, pero un nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirlos de a poco.

 

 

Tony acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el otro, dejando su nariz casi tocando la punta de la del mayor. Este simplemente se quedó ahí, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Muy asombrado por la repentina acción. Tony se acercó un poco más entonces, solamente para saber si Steve se apartaba, para ver alguna señal de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal. Pero entonces nada cambió, y en ese minuto lo entendió.

 

 

Sus respiraciones chocaban de tal manera que sentían rozar suavemente sus alientos. Sus corazones comenzaron a hacerse más agitados y de repente hacía mucho calor en el cuarto. El castaño se impulsó más cerca y lo besó. Sabía que estaba arriesgando una preciosa amistad que se construyó en poco tiempo, también sabía que le había robado su primer beso a Steve y que probablemente este no quisiera verlo más. Pero no pudo controlar su tentación de besarle y saber qué sabor tenían los labios de él. Nunca había sentido una atracción sexual hacia un hombre y sabía que no era normal, por eso mismo debía saber el porqué de aquello.

 

 

Tony era muy curioso, y por más «anormal» que podía resultar la situación, llegaba siempre hasta el final de todo, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que podía conllevarle y por muy arriesgado que sea todo.

 

 

El menor se empujó más aún para sentir aquella calidez más cerca, pero entonces el rubio se paró rápidamente de la cama. Sus miradas se juntaron a la distancia. En uno se podía leer por primera vez el miedo de ser rechazado y en el otro la confusión total de algo que temía sentir.

 

 

—¿Qué haces, Tony? —Preguntó muy extrañado tapándose la boca.

 

 

—Yo... Bueno, te besaba.

 

 

—Esto no es normal. No entiendo por qué lo haces. ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

 

 

El menor se sentó en la cama, suspirando. A pesar de saber que Steve podría reaccionar así, su corazón se sintió apretado ante su reacción tan arisca.

 

 

—¿Quién dice que no es normal? Y perdóname, ¿está bien? No pensé que te enojarías tanto. —Dijo en su defensa.

 

 

—Todos lo dicen. ¿Qué pensabas?

 

 

—No te guíes por los demás, Steve, tú no eres así... Pero tranquilo, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro.

 

 

—Claro que no volverás a hacerlo. —Manifestó fuertemente.

 

 

Tony le miró, Steve nunca había reaccionado tan agresivo con él. El rubio se sintió culpable cuando el castaño asintió lentamente en silencio. Una expresión de tristeza se reflejó cuando apartó la mirada.

 

 

Steve tragó grueso y se encaminó a la sala.

 

 

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Tony.

 

 

—Al sillón.

 

 

—No seas tonto, ahí está muy helado, aún hace frío.

 

 

—A mí se me quitó. —Respondió secamente y se retiró.

 

 

Tony se tapó la cara con las sábanas, sábanas que tenían impregnado el olor a Steve. Cerró sus ojos e intentó no sentirse mal por haber sido rechazado. Sentía todo lo malo quizás porque nunca le había pasado, o tal vez porque realmente sintió la estaca clavada a fondo de no haber sido correspondido por él. Se estiró nuevamente sobre el colchón y descansó su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzó a dormirse con un molesto dolor justo en su corazón.

 

 

Steve yacía sentado en el frío sillón mirando a la nada. Que Tony le besara abruptamente lo había dejado muy mal, pero peor fue cuando sintió que le había gustado el sabor de sus labios. Porque el rubio podía aparentar estar ofendido solamente para tratar de comprender lo que había pasado en ese momento, pero él mismo no podía engañarse, Tony le gustaba desde que lo conoció, y demasiado.

 

 

Hace sólo un par de horas había visto desnudo al menor y le había llamado la atención, lo había deseado físicamente. Y aunque fuera lo más inaudito del mundo, no había podido evitarlo.

 

 

Miró hacia la mesa y vio su cuaderno de dibujo. Ahí estaba el bosquejo de la torre de Tony, esa maqueta con la que se habían conocido. Sonrió cuando lo recordó soldando los metales. Él ha sido una de las únicas personas que no lo habían ignorado cuando le dirigió una palabra. Esa noche se había sentido tan orgulloso de haber tenido el valor de hablarle.

 

 

—Soy un idiota... —Susurró débilmente a la nada.

 

 

Miró hacia el cuarto y vio su cama quieta, no sabía qué podría pasar por la cabeza de Tony en ese momento, pero nada bueno después del notable rechazo. Se golpeó internamente por no saber llevar ese tipo de situaciones. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Nadie nunca antes le había besado de esa manera. No tenía experiencias, entonces lo único que hizo fue actuar como un maldito novato.

 

 

Se frotó sus delgados brazos y se paró del lugar, estaba helado. Caminó hacia el cuarto y decidió acostarse. Tony le daba la espalda. Acomodó su cuerpo quedando mirando al menor, suspiró pesadamente y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, acercó más su cuerpo a Tony y no resistió mucho sus ganas de tocarle. Su frente quedó apoyada sobre la espalda del castaño; Sentía su aroma y su suave piel acariciarle. Elevó un brazo y le rodeó la cintura protectoramente.

 

 

Nunca quiso hacerle daño, se arrepentía totalmente por su comportamiento inadecuado e inmaduro en aquella situación. Cerró sus ojos, y teniendo en mente que en unas cuantas horas tendría que hacer algo para no perderlo, se durmió.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El mayor despertó sintiendo frío. Se movió perezosamente y estiró con cuidado su mano tanteando la cama, pero no sintió al castaño como en la noche. Abrió sus ojos pero sólo vio ese lugar a su lado, vacío. Un golpe leve en la puerta se escuchó de repente haciéndole voltear. Se levantó y caminó a la entrada que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Las prendas de Tony no estaban por ningún lado, sin embargo su toalla blanca estaba perfectamente ordenada sobre la mesa. Un papel de su cuaderno de bosquejos yacía sobre este. Lo tomó y atentamente leyó:

 

 

_«Perdóname por lo que pasó, realmente pensé que también sentías algo más que solo amistad entre nosotros. Supongo que no siempre uno obtiene lo que quiere..._

_Gracias por dibujar la torre, estoy tranquilo con saber que por lo menos a alguien más, a parte de mí, le gustó. Eres una gran persona Steve, no dejes que te pasen a llevar sólo por parecer débil. Vales mucho más que un ejército completo. Sólo quería que lo supieras._

_Tony._

_Posdata: Arranqué una hoja de tu cuaderno de dibujos, no te enojes, o te harás viejo muy luego.»_

 

 

Steve sonrió. Tony realmente se había ganado su confianza, y quizás algo más... No podía dejarlo ir así como así. No a Tony.

 

 

Se puso rápidamente una chaqueta y unos zapatos, aún estaba con pijama pero no le importó. Tomó las llaves y salió en busca del castaño. Caminó hasta la salida pero no vio a nadie. Debían ser como las cinco de la mañana, porque no veía a nadie por las calles y aún estaba oscuro.

 

 

Corrió dos cuadras más y entonces vio la espalda del menor tratando de pasar un charco de agua. Se acercó lentamente, y antes de que Tony pudiera saltar, le habló:

 

 

—Te mojarás nuevamente.

 

 

El menor paró en seco su movimiento y le miró sorprendido, tanto por verlo con pijama ahí como por su inesperada presencia. Luego tragó grueso, algo nervioso.

 

 

—Sí, no importa. Llegaré temprano a casa.

 

 

Steve suspiró y metió sus manos a los bolsillos. Tony era más alto que él, pero a diferencia de los otros hombres, no le intimidaba su porte.

 

 

—Tony, tengo algo que decirte.

 

 

El menor se mordió el labio inferior, con miedo y nervios. No quería ser rechazado ahora con lástima. Odiaba que la gente le tuviera compasión, porque lo hacía sentir vulnerable, y él no era así.

 

 

—¿No puedes decírmelo otro día?

 

 

Steve le miró penetrante la nuca, el castaño aún estaba de espaldas.

 

 

—No, Tony. Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar mañana o en unas cuantas horas, así que vamos.

 

 

—¿Vamos?

 

 

—Sí, a la casa. Está comenzando a lloviznar. ¿Es que acaso buscas un resfriado?

 

 

Tony rodó los ojos.

 

 

—No, papá.

 

 

El rubio rio. Ahora se sentía algo cohibido y obvio tratando de protegerlo demasiado.

 

 

—Entonces vamos.

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Steve prendió la estufa para que se comenzara a temperar la habitación. Su apartamento era muy pequeño, así que en unos cuantos minutos la casa estaba completamente tibia.

 

 

Steve se acomodó a un lado de Tony. Este no le miraba ni hacía algún gesto. Simplemente se quedaba ahí sentado, esperando quizás algo como un regaño.

 

 

—Tony, discúlpame. —El menor le miró enseguida —No me comporté de la mejor manera, lo siento. Yo... No sabía qué hacer exactamente. Tú sabes que nadie me había besado en la boca, fue algo tan inesperado y excitante que no supe cómo controlarlo todo.

 

 

El castaño sonrió un poco, no demasiado. Steve prosiguió.

 

 

—No sé si está bien o mal esto entre nosotros, pero realmente no me importa. Aunque antes que nada, me gustaría que respondieras una pregunta.

 

 

—¿Qué cosa?

 

 

El rubio carraspeó y le miró fijo. Su mirada era algo nerviosa pero mantenía su pose fuerte, algo tierno a los ojos de Tony.

 

 

—¿Por qué yo? Quiero decir, hay millones de chicos y chicas mucho más... atractivos.

 

 

—A ver, Steve. La gente superficial pasó de moda. Y la primera vez que nos vimos te dije que estaba harto de eso.

 

 

—Sí, p-pero...

 

 

Tony lentamente y con cuidado acercó su mano al rostro del mayor, acariciándole con el pulgar su pómulo izquierdo. Steve estaba con sus sentidos a mil, en cualquier momento se sentía desfallecer.

 

 

—Steve, no tienes que ser tan inseguro de ti, es malo. Debes aprender a amarte tal como eres, sino nadie lo va a hacer por ti, y aparte, no van a querer estar contigo.

 

 

—Pero tú quieres estar conmigo a pesar de esto, no lo entiendo...

 

 

Tony le sonrió de lado.

 

 

—Sí, quiero estar contigo, pero eso es sólo porque yo… soy la excepción a la regla. —Dijo orgulloso.

 

 

Steve miró sus preciosos ojos cafés. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta al momento de besarlo? Lo quería, quería a Tony como jamás quiso a nadie.

 

 

—Entonces no sé qué estamos haciendo hablando. —Comentó el rubio.

 

 

Tony lo entendió. Se remojó sensualmente los labios y lentamente besó a Steve. Éste sin dudarlo le comenzó a corresponder. La falta de experiencia del rubio era adorable para los labios de Tony. Pero a pesar de que él ya sabía besar, dejó al mayor tomar la iniciativa de quizás profundizarlo.

 

 

Steve era delicado y casto, pero no frío. Unas caricias con los labios era lo que los unía y era más que maravilloso, como jamás pensó sentirse. La novedad del roce era increíble y mágico.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Pasas mucho tiempo aquí, querido Steve. No lo tomes a mal, pero Anthony se ha vuelto muy indolente desde que has llegado. —Comentó divertida Maria, la madre de Tony

 

 

Los tres estaban desayunando en el gran comedor de la mansión Stark. El departamento de Steve se encontraba en mantención después de que sus vecinos del piso de abajo provocaran accidentalmente un incendio. Cuando Tony se enteró por su madre, la cual de compras pasaba por esas calles, fue corriendo a verle, y no dudó un segundo en ofrecerle su hogar.

 

 

Steve había dudado un poco, no le gustaba ser una carga para nadie. Cuando sus padres le habían dejado el departamento juró por ellos que lo iba a cuidar como se lo merecía. Siempre lo mantenía limpio y ordenado. Lamentablemente los accidentes pasan sin que uno pueda hacer nada a veces. Gracias a Dios sólo se quemó parte de la ventana en su departamento, su vecino no había sido tan afortunado.

 

 

—Lo siento mucho, señora Stark. He conseguido un trabajo que ocupará todas mis tardes en todo caso, no deberá preocuparse más por eso.

 

 

—Mamá, no había necesidad de haber dicho aquello. Tú sabes que este último año de escuela sólo hace perder mi tiempo. No necesito estar toda la mañana con aquellas personas que ni siquiera saben sacar la raíz de un número negativo. —Volteó a ver al mayor —¿Así que me dejarás solo? No lo sabía, eso no se le hace a los amigos.

 

 

—Yo tampoco sé sacar la raíz de un número negativo... —Tony le miró algo molesto —Y bueno, yo no puedo vivir gratis acá.

 

 

—¿Por qué no? ¡A mi padre no le molesta!

 

 

Maria rio. Ciertamente a Howard no le molestaba, y aunque había cruzado palabra y media con Steve, el chico le caía muy bien.

 

 

—¡Familia!

 

 

—Hablando del rey de Roma... —Comentó la mujer.

 

 

—¡Claro que soy el rey! —Se sentó en un extremo de la mesa mientras una de las sirvientas le servía café —¿Pasa algo?

 

 

—No, querido. Steve me comentaba que había encontrado trabajo.

 

 

—¿Y para qué quieres trabajar?

 

 

—Yo no puedo vivir acá sin hacer nada, señor Stark.

 

 

—¡Así que eres un emprendedor, eh! Pero no te preocupes por trabajar. Además Anthony está muy bien acompañado contigo. Pero dime, ¿qué quieres hacer con tu futuro?

 

 

—Bueno, el trabajo que conseguí no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería hacer. Venderé relojes en el centro de Brooklyn. Pero originalmente mi idea era reclutarme en el ejército.

 

 

Howard le quedó mirando, casi incrédulo.

 

 

—¿Te cuento un secreto? Justamente estamos creando un suero de súper soldado. Y creo que tú serías perfecto para el puesto.

 

 

—¿Súper soldado?

 

 

—¡¿Qué?! Papá, yo no quiero que Steve vaya a la guerra.

 

 

Howard le miró.

 

 

—Es tu amigo, Tony, deberías apoyarlo.

 

 

—¡Podría morir!

 

 

—Claro que no. O por lo menos no con este suero. Sería algo así como inmortal.

 

 

Tony rodó los ojos, Steve se veía muy interesado en la propuesta que le había hecho Howard.

 

 

—Te explicaría todo, pero es información confidencial. Además, quien es mi aliado y decidirá que definitivamente puedes participar, será alguien más.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—¡Doctor Abraham! —Dijo Howard emocionado.

 

 

El Doctor Abraham Erskine era un hombre científico de Baviera durante la plena Alemania Nazi. Pero por varios contratiempos que no le gustaba especificar, prefirió mudarse a Estados Unidos.

 

 

—¿Cómo está, señor Stark?

 

 

—Excelente. ¿Le conté que ya terminé los detalles de la máquina? Está completamente lista para probarlo. Y le tengo al mejor hombre que podría encontrar para usar aquel suero.

 

 

Erskine sonrió. Steve entonces se paró recto frente a él, tal como si fuera un militar. El hombre le miró de pies a cabeza y lo reconoció de inmediato. Ya lo había visto antes en aquella feria discutir con su amigo, pero cuando no le vio entrar al Reclutamiento pensó que se había arrepentido de intentarlo.

 

 

—Doctor, él es Steven Rogers. Steve, él es el Doctor Erskine.

 

 

—Mucho gusto —se dijeron ambos.

 

 

Luego de un par de chequeos médicos y preguntas algo psicológicas, Erskine supo de inmediato que Howard no se había equivocado. Y además de su potente mentalidad luchadora y pura, Steve tenía un cuerpo donde podrías notar un cambio radical con aquel suero. Entonces sí, resultó ser el perfecto para la prueba.

 

 

—¿Qué dices Steve? —Preguntó Howard a un lado del Doctor, esperando la respuesta.

 

 

Steve hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo unas semanas atrás, pero ahora Tony era parte de su vida, y más que su amigo, se había convertido en lo que se podría llamar «novio», aunque ninguno se lo hubiera pedido al otro formalmente.

 

 

—¿Me podrían esperar un momento?

 

 

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el Doctor.

 

 

—Tony no está muy de acuerdo con esto, y es mi amigo, su opinión me importa mucho, entonces me gustaría que comprendiera el por qué me interesa todo esto antes de aceptar.

 

 

Ambos hombres asintieron, Maria sonrió desde su asiento en el sillón.

 

 

Steve caminó hasta la pieza de Tony en el segundo piso de aquella preciosa mansión. El menor le había dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con nada, así que no le interesaba estar presente, y yéndose a paso firme pasó de Steve unos segundos antes de que el Doctor llegara, así que no le había podido alcanzar.

 

 

—¿Tony? —Le llamó tocando ligeramente la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna del otro lado —Tony por favor, necesito que hablemos.

 

La puerta, después de unos largos minutos, se abrió un poco indicándole que podía pasar. Cuando entró y la cerró tras él, vio al menor de brazos cruzados sentado sobre su cama mirando a la ventana. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y se dio la valentía de acercarse.

 

 

—Tony... —se sentó frente a él y acarició una de sus rodillas, el menor seguía ignorándole con la mirada —Vamos, necesito que me entiendas.

 

 

—¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo? Explícame. No puedo entender cómo quieres que me ponga en tu lugar. ¿Qué sentirías tú si yo te digo que quiero formar parte de un experimento que nunca se ha probado antes y que la probabilidad de que salga bien es tanta como de que falle? ¿Ah?

 

 

—Pero es mi sueño...

 

 

—¿Es tu sueño morir? No Steve, no me pidas algo tan difícil para mí. No quiero que te alejen de mí, no quiero por nada del mundo verte morir... —se expresó titubeante.

 

 

Steve cerró sus ojos y se acercó a él para abrazarlo. Entendía muy bien que él no quisiera apoyarlo en eso, y obviamente él tampoco estaría de acuerdo si Tony le saliera con que quiere someterse a un experimento por primera vez.

 

 

Suspiró pesado en el cuello del menor.

 

 

—Tony, no pido que me entiendas, pido que me apoyes. Dame fuerzas para someterme a esto. —El castaño le miró con los ojos brillosos y las pestañas mojadas —Yo tampoco estaría de acuerdo con que hagas algo así si algún día me lo dices de la nada, pero créeme que te apoyaría con todas mis fuerzas si es que se trata de algún sueño tuyo que se va a cumplir.

 

 

El menor se alejó y caminó hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió. Revolvió sus cabellos un momento, después se volteó con las manos en la cintura y miró al rubio. Steve se había vuelto parte tan importante de su vida, tal como lo eran sus inventos; le admiraba con adoración y sin él se sentiría vacío, porque sabría que algo faltaba.

 

 

Trataba de entender lo más posible el sueño de Steve, pero no podía, entonces sólo le quedaba apoyarlo, aunque el miedo de perderlo para siempre se impregnara hasta en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 

 

—Está bien. —Dijo en un susurro.

 

 

Habría pagado millones de dólares si se trataba de ver esa expresión de Steve en el momento que le escuchó musitar ese par de palabras. El mayor avanzó corriendo hasta él y le presionó fuertemente en un cálido abrazo.

 

 

—No sabes lo importante que es para mí tu apoyo, Tony. Muchas gracias.

 

 

—No, no me agradezcas nada... —Negó, luego le tomó con ambas manos el rostro —Prométeme bien, por lo más sagrado que tengas, que si esto no resulta y sales ileso, no lo volverás a intentar, por favor promételo.

 

 

Steve dudó. ¿Qué pasaría si no resultaba? ¿Si por su sacrificio no tendría ningún resultado? No había pensado en absoluto, cegado completamente que resultaría todo con eficiencia.

 

 

Miró a Tony, podía leer el miedo en sus iris, en el labio que le temblaba y en el rápido latir de su corazón. Tony temía mucho perderlo. Nunca pensó ser tan importante para alguien externo a sus padres. No era como cuando Bucky le apoyó, ninguno se asimilaba al tipo de cariño que sentía hacia Tony.

 

 

Asintió lentamente. El otro sonrió para él y le besó.

 

 

—Lo prometo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Deberás pasar por un par de entrenamientos antes de someterte a esto —dijo el Doctor a Steve. Tony, ahora junto a los demás, escuchaba a una distancia prudente —Ahí conocerás al coronel Phillips, quien te entrenará y junto a la agente Carter van a ver qué tan fuerte es tu físico... Aunque ya tienes el 95 por ciento de mi aprobación. Esfuérzate chico.

 

 

Steven asintió a todo lo que le decía el Doctor. Al día siguiente, muy temprano, tenía que comenzar a entrenar, y en una semana sería la prueba con el suero. Eso significaba que en una semana no vería a Tony.

 

 

Cuando el hombre se fue ya era muy tarde. Maria junto a Howard se dirigían a su cuarto, no sin antes Steve agradecerles todo el apoyo y la oportunidad única que le había ofrecido el último.

 

 

En su cuarto no podía dormir a gusto. No porque no fuera cómoda, sino que estaba demasiado exaltado por todo. Después de tantos intentos le llegaba por fin una oportunidad como aquella. Se dio una vuelta más en la cama y entonces pensó nuevamente en Tony. Cuando el Doctor se había ido, el menor se había encerrado en su pequeño laboratorio. Había intentado abrir, pero tenía llave.

 

 

Frustrado salió de su cuarto para caminar un poco. Iba por la piscina cuando Jarvis, el mayordomo de la familia Stark, caminaba también por los alrededores.

 

 

—Oh, señor Jarvis.

 

 

El alto hombre volteó y con su elegante gesto esperó al rubio.

 

 

—Joven Steve, pensé que estaría durmiendo. Son las doce de la noche.

 

 

—Debería, pero estoy muy nervioso. Y Tony... Creo que sigue molesto. Iba a verlo nuevamente ahora.

 

 

Jarvis hizo un gesto con la boca y juntó sus manos por la espalda.

 

 

—El joven Anthony aún mantiene con llave su laboratorio... Pero creo que una conversación entre ambos le haría bastante bien.

 

 

—Es que ya hablamos, pero él que sigue igual. Dijo que iba a apoyarme, pero no veo que pone de su parte.

 

 

Steve se sentó en una de las sillas para tomar sol, Jarvis hizo lo mismo a su lado.

 

 

—Joven Steve, debe tener paciencia. Él no ha tenido amigos como usted jamás.

 

 

Steve asintió. Tenía razón en realidad, él había tenido a Bucky que es lo más cercano a un hermano que podría haber. Pero Tony... Tony es su primer novio, la primera persona que lo amó más allá de alguien familiar, y el que estuvo con él cuando Bucky tuvo que irse y no tuvo a nadie más.

 

 

Jarvis le aconsejaba con la referencia de un «mejor amigo» para Tony, porque nadie sabía de su verdadera relación de pareja.

 

 

—Tiene razón... Muchas gracias señor Jarvis. Iré a dormirme, si me disculpa.

 

 

—Claro, buenas noches joven Steve, y mucha suerte para mañana.

 

 

Steve asintió y sonrió al mayordomo. Cuando subió a la habitación de Tony quiso verlo ahí durmiendo, pero se encontró con la cama vacía en su lugar. Se recostó sintiendo el aroma de Tony, quería esperarlo, o por lo menos dormir en sus sábanas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

—Steve... Steve...

 

 

El rubio abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Tony sentado a su lado. Vio el reloj, había dormido menos de una hora. Tony no se iba a quedar toda la noche en su laboratorio. Sonrió.

 

 

—Hey... Pensé que no iba a verte.

 

 

—¿Estás loco? Fui a tu habitación, pero no estabas, entonces supuse que te encontraría acá. No podría dejarte ir sin fastidiarte un rato.

 

 

Steve sonrió, jaló a Tony y lo dejó recostado a su lado. Puso su mano en la mejilla del moreno y lo acarició hasta el cuello. Se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó. Era un beso distinto a los muchos que ya se habían dado, era con miedo, pero igual de suave.

 

 

—Tony, ¿a qué le temes realmente?

 

 

El menor le miró.

 

 

—¿En serio tendremos esta charla de nuevo?

 

 

—Todas las que sean necesarias.

 

 

Tony suspiró. Se iba a levantar de la cama, pero Steve no le dejó poniendo un brazo en su cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

 

 

—¿Sabes? Tienes más fuerza de la que creen.

 

 

—Tony...

 

 

—Está bien, está bien... Temo perderte, Steve. No quiero vivir una vida sin ti, y espero que se te grabe porque no volveré a repetir una cursilería así.

 

 

Steve sonrió grandemente. Besó a Tony mucho más ahora. Le agradaba la sensación de ser amado por otra persona, de que se preocupen por él, de su bienestar, de su vida más que nada. El rubio ya se había dado cuenta hace rato, pero su corazón se lo recordaba siempre que podía; Steve amaba a Tony, más que a nada en el mundo.

 

 

El mayor sintió escalofríos cuando Tony tocó por encima de su pantalón de pijama. Nunca habían llegado más allá de los besos en el pecho. Steve correspondía aquel húmedo beso con su pareja. El menor le mantenía apretando el bulto mientras con la otra mano tocaba el delgado pecho del mayor. Una placentera corriente le recorrió cuando su pezón derecho fue mordido luego de que Tony alejara sus labios de los propios. Su espalda se curvó y apretó con fuerza las sábanas a sus costados.

 

 

—T-Tony... —gimió.

 

 

El menor estaba completamente ido explorando cada centímetro de Steve. Nunca lo había hecho con un hombre, antes no le parecía nada placentero y ni hablar de lo que piensen los demás. Pero Steve era diferente.

 

 

—Steve —le llamó, el nombrado le miró. Tony subió hasta sus labios mientras apoyaba su frente en la del otro —Hazme el amor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La semana había pasado rápido para Steve, el día en que se tuvo que ir había despertado alegremente junto a Tony. Por suerte él era muy puntual. Antes de irse, el menor le recalcó un buen par de veces que el día en que le inyectaran el suero iba a estar ahí. Steve le besó fugazmente antes de que llegara Jarvis por él.

 

 

Cuando llegó a la base militar se encontró con muchos chicos mucho más corpulentos que él, suponía que el Coronel Phillips los había reclutado antes. También conoció a Peggy Carter, una preciosa agente que lo estudiaba a él y cada uno de sus compañeros. Steve pensó que si Tony no estuviera ocupando el puesto más alto en su corazón en ese momento, entonces se podría haber enamorado de ella.

 

 

Peggy le acompañó camino a la base donde iban a probar aquel suero por primera vez. Entraron a un puesto de antigüedades donde no hubiera creído jamás que ahí se encontraba aquel laboratorio. Cuando entró, todos le quedaron mirando, pero a la única persona que le importó ver en ese momento fue a Tony. Lo buscó sigilosamente mientras bajaba y se encontraba con el Doctor Abraham.

 

 

—Doctor, ¿ha visto a Tony?

 

 

—¿Al joven Stark? Bueno él estaba ansioso por venir, pero su padre lo envió a un internado en Inglaterra hace un par de días.

 

 

Steve sintió que se le iban las fuerzas en ese momento. De repente todo se oscureció.

 

 

—Adivina quién soy...

 

 

El mayor sonrió. Sintió el aroma de Tony adueñarse de sus fosas nasales y su corazón comenzó a galopar como hace días no lo hacía.

 

 

Quitó las manos suavemente de sus ojos y se dio la media vuelta. Tony le miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Vestía muy elegante ese día. Le abrazó con fuerza, luego tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos mientras sonreían. El castaño de repente le hizo un gesto con las cejas. Quería besarlo mucho en ese momento, y Tony lo sabía perfectamente.

 

 

—Entonces, ¿estás listo? —Preguntó Tony mientras Steve miraba aquella «cama».

 

 

El rubio asintió.

 

 

—Muy bien señor Rogers, quítese la ropa y el gorro también. —Le indicó el Doctor.

 

 

Steve le pasó la gorra a una mujer y su camisa. Tony carraspeó cuando ya estaba solamente con sus pantalones. El rubio le miró dudoso, este hizo un gesto y ahí pudo darse cuenta, justamente cuando se miró. Tenía un pequeño chupón en su pecho. La agente Carter miró hacia otro lado algo avergonzada. Howard, quien preparaba la máquina, se rio.

 

 

—Vaya, vaya. Nuestro querido soldado no era tan santo como creíamos. —Tony se rio también por el comentario de su padre —Supongo que las chicas pueden entrar sin que las noten a cualquier lugar... Como sea, tu novia va a estar muy contenta con los resultados del suero.

 

 

—¿Tú crees, papá? —Preguntó Tony, Steve estaba muy sonrojado en ese momento.

 

 

—Claro, después a ti te va a costar encontrar chica al lado de Steve. Aunque por un Stark todas caen.

 

 

Peggy rodó los ojos. Luego todos fueron a sus puestos mientras el Doctor explicaba el asunto:

 

 

—Bueno, primero el suero metaboliza y mejora todas las habilidades del cuerpo a un nivel potencial y natural máximo de un ser humano. Con la ayuda de ésta máquina y su creador, Howard Stark, inyectaremos al señor Rogers con el suero y lo dosificaremos con rayos vita.

 

 

Cuando el procedimiento finalizó, Tony sentía sus sentidos a mil. Por un momento pensó que Steve se le iba, e incluso bajó hasta el piso y le gritó a su padre que detuviera todo, pero entonces Steve y su: «¡No, yo puedo hacerlo!» le tranquilizaron un poco.

 

 

Peggy Carter fue corriendo hacia Steve, pasando a llevar sin querer el hombro de Tony. El menor frunció el ceño cuando la mujer tocó ligeramente el ahora musculoso torso de su novio. Steve se veía completamente diferente, mucho más varonil y fuerte, pero aun así Tony podría ver al Steve de antes en sus ojos, ese hombre tímido y avergonzado. De hecho, lo veía hasta medio perdido en ese momento.

 

 

Steve frunció un poco el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

 

 

—¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó Peggy pasándole una camiseta.

 

 

—Mucho más alto.

 

 

—Lo estás. —Dijo Tony llegando a su lado —Eres todo un fortachón ahora, Stevie.

 

 

Steve le sonrió. Tony había sido su fuerza y su poder. Ahora nadie querrá meterse con él a golpearlo, y todo era gracias a su novio.

 

 

Sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al pensar inmediatamente en él como su pareja.

 

 

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Preguntó Tony.

 

 

—¿Por qué?

 

 

—Te has sonrojado, y conozco esa mirada.

 

 

Steve rio cabizbajo. Obvio que Tony le pillaría.

 

 

—Cosas... Sólo cosas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Después de que Steve salvara a la agente Carter de un atropello y pillara a aquel infiltrado de HYDRA que con un disparo había dado muerte al Doctor Abraham, fueron a su funeral. Tony estuvo a su lado en todo momento.

 

 

—No soy muy bueno para estas cosas, lo sabes, pero... él murió viendo a su creación ser más que exitosa.

 

 

Steve asintió.

 

 

—Lo que quiero decir es-

 

 

—Lo sé, Tony, no te preocupes. —Le interrumpió —Entiendo.

 

 

Tony apretó sus labios y luego suspiró.

 

 

—Iré afuera un momento.

 

 

Steve lo vio irse, sintió una puntada en su pecho. Quizás había sido algo frío con su respuesta. No había sido con intención en todo caso.

 

 

Tony salió a fumarse un cigarro, Steve le regañaba seguido por eso cuando vivían juntos. Incluso le había dicho que tenía prohibido fumar en su departamento cuando iba de visita. Vio hacia la dirección del mayor, ahí mismo lo vio con Peggy a su lado, justo donde él había estado. Ella le acariciaba la nuca mientras le decía algo, él miraba hacia el suelo. Una molesta sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

 

 

—Hacen una linda pareja, ¿no crees? —Preguntó Howard llegando a su lado.

 

 

Tony no sabía qué podría pensar su padre de la relación que mantenía él con Steve. Podría desheredarlo posiblemente, aunque Howard era muy abierto a esas cosas.

 

 

—Puede ser...

 

 

Howard frunció el ceño viendo a su hijo tan serio. No creía posible que la muerte del Doctor le afectara tanto, pues apenas se conocían y de hecho estuvo en contra de su propuesta hacia Steve desde el principio. Quizás le afectaba toda la situación por su amigo, es comprensible. Pero no podía mentirse a él mismo pensando que no pasaba algo más entre su hijo y Steve. No había querido recordar aquel beso que había visto antes de que Steve se fuera a la base militar. Pero tampoco quería mal pensar cosas... Aunque, ¿quién mal pensaría si ves un beso entre ambos?

 

 

—Tony, sé que no he sido el padre más presente contigo. Yo simplemente te dejo hacer lo que quieras y así creo que te hago feliz, pero me gustaría que supieras que puedes contarme lo que sea. Yo siempre te escucharé y trataré de entenderte.

 

 

Tony le miró, su padre no era siempre así con él. Aunque sabía que era verdad aquello de poder confiarle cosas.

 

 

Steve escuchaba de lejos la voz de Peggy. Ella era muy dulce, y sorpresivamente estaba más apegada a él desde el día del experimento. Le sonrió de vuelta cuando la miró.

 

 

—Lo siento, señorita Carter, pero necesito tomar un respiro.

 

 

—Claro, ¿quiere que lo acompañe?

 

 

—Oh no, no se preocupe.

 

 

Ella asintió. Steve caminaba hacia afuera cuando vio a Tony aspirar de su cigarro. Frunció su ceño y aceleró un poco el paso.

 

 

—Tony, ¿qué te he dicho del cigarro?

 

 

El menor dejó salir el humo hacia un lado mientras le miraba fijamente.

 

 

—Que es malo, y que algún día lo voy a maldecir por matarme lentamente.

 

 

—Exacto. Ahora bótalo.

 

 

—Hey, ni mi padre me regañó por hacerlo.

 

 

—Tu padre también fuma, pero no puedo decirle nada, él ya es adulto.

 

 

—No sabía que me veías como un niño, de hecho hace una semana atrás no lo hacías...

 

 

Steve sintió la picardía en el tono de voz de Tony. Sonrió levemente mientras negaba con su cabeza.

 

 

—Vamos, cuando quiera besarte no quiero sentir ese asqueroso sabor en tu boca.

 

 

—¿Quiere besarme... —Tony le miró de arriba a abajo —Capitán?

 

 

El rubio sonrió. Era sexy que Tony le dijera así.

 

 

—Por supuesto que sí.

 

 

—Vaya, yo pensaba que estabas entretenido con la agente Carter ahí dentro.

 

 

—Tony... ella sólo trataba de ser amable. No mal pienses cosas, por favor.

 

 

—Tranquilo, lo decía de broma. De hecho ahora deberías haberme dicho: «¿Estás celoso?» Y yo te diría: «No, claro que no. ¡Qué tontería!» Y entonces tú te acercas y me das un beso muy sensual detrás de los arbustos para quitarme los celos.

 

 

—Entonces, ¿estás celoso?

 

 

Tony rio, luego comenzó a caminar lentamente de vuelta hacia el lugar.

 

 

—Ya no funcionará, querido Stevie.

 

 

—¡Oh, vamos!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Steve decidió ir por Bucky, su mejor amigo, y vencer al movimiento Nazi liado a HYDRA, Tony se había enojado mucho con él. Habían tenido una fuerte discusión que llevó al rompimiento de la relación. Tony se había distanciado de su laboratorio y ahora iba regularmente más a bares a perder la consciencia con alcohol. Howard trataba de acercase a él, pero Tony no le decía nada.

 

 

Steve había sido tan testarudo cuando él le pidió quedarse. Aunque había sido muy inmaduro de su parte hacerle elegir entre la guerra y él. El rubio lloró en su presencia, y le pidió que por favor no le odiara, pero iba a elegir ir tras aquellos hombres que querían destruir el país.

 

 

Tony nunca habría decidido cortar aquella preciosa relación que tenía con Steve, jamás. Cuando él hacía actos como «El Capitán América», le apoyaba e iba a todas sus presentaciones. Le molestaba cada vez que podía con las miradas que ponían las bailarinas hacia él y el traje apretado que debía usar. Steve solamente le besaba con pasión diciéndole cuánto le amaba. Eso era día a día hasta que supo de su amigo Bucky. Tony lo entendió, él hubiera hecho lo imposible para que Rhodey, su amigo de la infancia, se quedara a su lado, pero con diez años casi nada se puede hacer. Era muy diferente enfrentarse con los padres que con un ejército asesino completo.

 

 

También entendía que a Steve no le gustara aquel trabajo con las funciones, lo veía muy deprimido después dibujando en su cuaderno, por eso siempre trataba de alegrarlo con algún regalo o algunos simples gestos que hacían la diferencia de los demás. Tony quería por completo la felicidad de Steve junto a él, de hecho nunca había pensado en un futuro con sus relaciones pasadas, y con Steve lo llegó hasta a soñar. Y le había encantado. Pero ya no estaban juntos, y él no podía hacer nada.

 

 

Se asqueó a si mismo cuando se hallaba vomitando en el baño. Sintió algo de vergüenza. No era un tipo suicida o muy emocional, pero ya no veía algún objetivo futuro en su vida. Quería a Steve de vuelta, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

 

 

 

Varias semanas se fueron junto a su tristeza. Tony era algo frío con los demás, su sentido del humor se había ido un poco, pero aunque no lo demostrara, estaba aún aferrado a la idea de volver con Steve, sentía que aquello lo volvía más humano porque le hacía sentir cosas, sentimientos...

 

 

—Joven Anthony.

 

 

—¿Mm?

 

 

—Alguien quiere verlo.

 

 

—No estoy de humor para recibir a nadie, Jarvis. Dile que estoy ocupado.

 

 

Tony sintió la puerta cerrarse, pero unos pasos le hicieron voltear. Frunció su ceño cuando le vio. Era aquel amigo de Steve.

 

 

—Hola Tony.

 

 

—¿Bucky? Veo que te rescató… ¿Qué haces acá?

 

 

—Yo… simplemente quería saber cómo estabas.

 

 

—Como me ves es tal cual estoy.

 

 

—¿Mal?

 

 

—¿Me veo mal?

 

 

—Te ves triste, en realidad.

 

 

Tony no dijo nada, dejó escapar un suspiro solamente y miró hacia el suelo.

 

 

—Todavía no entiendo qué haces aquí.

 

 

—Tony, Steve salió bien de la guerra, aunque aún no finaliza.

 

 

—No te lo he preguntado.

 

 

—Pero querías saberlo. —Tony le miró seriamente, pero no tuvo nada que replicar —Él ha estado muy mal emocionalmente desde que han terminado. No sabe qué hacer para volver a verte. Siente que te ha decepcionado y que no quieres verlo nunca más.

 

 

—No sé de qué hablas. Con Steve estamos bien, nosotros… sólo somos amigos.

 

 

—Tony, él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Crees que no lo iba a notar extraño? Digo, a parte de su gran transformación física... El punto es que lo sé, y no me importa en realidad. Se ve tan alegre cuando me habla de ti... Yo no quiero que él esté mal, Tony. Según él, dice que eres maravilloso, y le creo, ¿sabes? Ahora ya no tiene ganas ni siquiera de pelear si no estás junto a él.

 

 

—...

 

 

—Él casi muere en una lucha.

 

 

Tony le miró atentamente. Según lo que había oído de su padre, ese suero le iba a hacer casi inmortal.

 

 

—No entiendo, Howard ha dicho que es imposible que él muera.

 

 

—Casi imposible. —Aclaró —Iba a dar la vida por mí, pero alcanzamos a salir ilesos de ahí. Eso nunca me lo hubiera perdonado… Tony, por favor, aclara las con él. Steve te ama, por Dios. Y tú no me niegues que sientes lo mismo por él.

 

 

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que volvamos a ser una pareja? Bucky, yo no puedo vivir con el dolor de verlo luchar y que algún día me vengan con la noticia de que algo le pasó. Me da temor, ¿está bien? Hablamos un par de veces antes de que aceptara hacer esa maldita prueba con el suero. Yo lo amaba tal como era, para mí no necesitaba nada que cambiar.

 

 

—Él me dijo que estaba arrepentido de haber aceptado aquello.

 

 

Tony le miró, no podía creer aquellas palabras. Steve nunca se hubiera sentido arrepentido de haber alcanzado un sueño tan grande como aquel.

 

 

—¿Qué?

 

 

Bucky pasó sus manos por su cabeza en modo de cansancio. Tony supuso que llegar de la guerra debía ser lo más agotador que podría pensar.

 

 

—No quiero decirte estas cosas yo. Por favor ve a hablar con él.

 

 

Tony le sostuvo la mirada.

 

 

—Está bien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron al bar, Tony no pensó que Steve podría frecuentar lugares así. Gente bebiendo y fumando por doquier, de hecho era completamente lo opuesto a Steve. Tony le conocía tan bien que podría poner las manos al fuego a que el mayor estaba incómodo ahí.

 

 

Caminó un par de pasos cuando vio una musculosa espalda apoyada contra una silla, se veía solitario.

 

 

—Él me está esperando, Tony. —Dijo Bucky —Yo iré a hablar con nuestros compañeros, aprovecha que esta parte del bar no está tan ruidosa como la central.

 

 

Tony asintió y caminó hacia Steve. No podía negar estar nervioso, sentía sus vellos erizarse en sus brazos. Suspiró un poco y se sentó frente a él. El mayor miraba su vaso simplemente.

 

 

—Tarde Bucky, para variar.

 

 

Steve alzó su vista y todo su alrededor desapareció. Sintió su corazón latir muy rápido, de hecho llegaba a oír su palpitar fuerte. Sus azulados ojos se abrieron cuando vieron a Tony después de bastante tiempo. Por fin estaba ahí.

 

 

Se acomodó un poco en el asiento y dejó su quinto vaso de alcohol en la mesa.

 

 

—Tony... —Dijo, casi en un suspiro.

 

 

—Hola, Steve.

 

 

—¿Cómo...? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

 

 

—Bueno, recibí una visita, me dijeron que viniera a verte.

 

 

—Bucky…

 

 

Tony soltó una risa vaga.

 

 

—¿Cómo estás?

 

 

Steve le miró. ¿Qué le decía? Algo como: «Bien, realmente excelente, tratando de sobrevivir día a día sin ti. Se siente peor que el infierno, pero estoy bien.»

 

 

No, claramente no.

 

 

—… Cansado.

 

 

—Me lo imagino.

 

 

—¿Y tú?

 

 

—¿Yo? Yo estoy... no lo sé.

 

 

—¿No lo sabes?

 

 

—No…

 

 

Steve frunció el ceño.

 

 

—¿Qué has hecho estos días? —Preguntó.

 

 

—Nada.

 

 

—Nada... ¿Nada?

 

 

—Nada, Steve, literalmente nada.

 

 

—¿Por qué?

 

 

Tony le miró, incrédulo.

 

 

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando por qué?

 

 

—Bueno, sí…

 

 

—Ah, se me olvidó que estaba con el señor Inocencia aquí. ¿Por qué crees tú, Steve?

 

 

El rubio se quedó en silencio, obviamente sabía que era por la relación quebrada que tenían ahora. Steve pensó por varios días que Tony quizás ya le había olvidado o que iba a ser más fácil para él. Se había equivocado.

 

 

—Tony, no quiero que discutamos. Si vienes a eso, entonces...

 

 

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Me largo? —Bufó, sus ojos comenzaban a volverse brillosos —Tú antes nunca me hubieras dicho eso… ¿Sabes? Venía con toda la intención de hacerte saber que te amo. Que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario para poder estar en paz contigo. Pero veo que no tiene sentido. —Se paró de golpe —Olvida todo lo que te he dicho. Hasta siempre, Steve.

 

 

Steve no sabía si su corazón había vuelto a funcionar segundos atrás, o quizás simplemente estaba agonizando. Separarse de Tony había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Él quería darle un tiempo a Tony, que llegue a él porque quería, no por medio de la fuerza. Bucky estuvo mal en llamarle, pero tampoco podía culparlo por ser un buen amigo y preocuparse.

 

 

Ahora estaba perdiendo completamente a Tony, y ese sí era el dolor más horrible que había sentido jamás. Es que Tony era su vida, sin él entonces era... nada.

 

 

Tomó su gorra, y con el ceño fruncido salió del bar. Miró a todos lados en busca de Tony, pero no le encontró. Era muy probable que Jarvis estuviera con él, pero ahora Tony no querría verlo. Le dolía pensar que el menor llegara a un punto de odiarle por su ausencia... No lo soportaría.

 

 

Cuando fue a su departamento, ahora arreglado, se encontró con Howard sentado cómodamente en su sillón. Se preguntó cómo es que logró entrar. Aunque en realidad, no tenía muchas preguntas para un genio como él.

 

 

—Señor Stark.

 

 

—¡Oh, has llegado! —Dijo dándole la mano, luego se volvió a sentar. Steve se había sentado en el antiguo sillón de dos piezas —¿Cómo estás, súper soldado?

 

 

—Sobreviviendo... ¿y usted?

 

 

—Bien, bien. Llegando de París. Maria estaba viendo unos desfiles que se comenzaron a hacer hace un par de días.

 

 

Steve asintió.

 

 

—No quiero ser maleducado pero, ¿a qué se debe su visita, señor Stark?

 

 

Howard suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su estómago.

 

 

—He visto a mi hijo muy deprimido, Steve. No quiere hablar, toma mucho, está en un tipo de «lado oscuro». Pero ni siquiera está rebelde. No ha salido a fiestas desde que te has ido y de hecho le presenté a modelos preciosas que él rechazó al instante. Y te hablo de mujeres modelos europeas, Steve. Sé que su comportamiento no es normal, ni siquiera ha bajado a su laboratorio, y tú sabes cuánto ama ese lugar… No sé qué le pasa, me acerco a él para conversar pero insiste en que no es nada. Con Maria casi no tiene secretos, pero ni a ella le quiere decir. Mi punto es, que yo sé que tú tienes que ver en todo su drama, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso. Yo ya no quiero más mentiras, es lo único que pido. Quiero saber qué le pasa a mi hijo, quiero ayudarlo.

 

 

Steve se sintió muy nervioso. Si Tony no le había dicho de su relación con él, era por algo... Aunque no sabía qué inventar para que el mayor se quedara tranquilo.

 

 

—Y-yo no lo he visto, señor Stark… No sabría qué decirle.

 

 

Howard frunció el ceño.

 

 

—Steve, vamos, no quieres verme enojado.

 

 

El rubio dio un largo suspiro.

 

 

—Tony... Tony y yo fuimos novios.

 

 

Howard pestañeó un par de veces.

 

 

—¿Y qué pasó?

 

 

Steve no sabía si alegrarse por no recibir un golpe o preocuparse de la duda: ¿Hace cuánto Howard lo sabía?

 

 

—Bueno... Terminamos.

 

 

—Me di cuenta de eso, pero quiero saber el motivo.

 

 

—Él no quería que fuera a la guerra.

 

 

Howard asintió. No estaba exactamente encantado de que su hijo estuviera, evidentemente, enamorado de Steve, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

 

 

—Bueno Steve, ¿y qué hablaron en el bar?

 

 

—¿Usted sabía que él estaba ahí conmigo?

 

 

—Tu amigo es muy sociable, la verdad.

 

 

Steve rodó los ojos. La simpatía de Bucky, claro.

 

 

El rubio le contó lo poco y nada que alcanzaron a conversar en ese lugar. Howard le interrogó de sus sentimientos, y sin titubear Steve le declaró que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Tony.

 

 

Howard le dio su aprobación. Pero le advirtió una cosa:

 

 

—Steve, yo te aprecio bastante como para hacerte parte de mi familia, lo sabes. Pero quiero que tengas claro que Tony te ama. Si tú quieres estar con él, entonces ve y deja todo lo demás atrás. Pero si entonces prefieres luchar, déjalo libre. Dile con tus propias palabras que todo se acabó. Él no dejará de amarte de un día para otro, pero en algún tiempo él se volverá a enamorar, y tendrás que aceptarlo.

 

 

Steve debía reconocer que estaba completamente débil en reclamar aquello. Howard tenía razón, debía elegir.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente fue la más complicada. Estaba decidido a ir a hablar con Tony, pues ya había tomado una decisión.

 

 

—Buen días, señor Jarvis.

 

 

—Me da mucho gusto verlo, Capitán Rogers.

 

 

Steve sonrió por ser nombrado así por él. Jarvis le dejó entrar. Al parecer Tony se había encerrado en su cuarto desde la noche anterior sin salir. Algo prácticamente casi común en esos días.

 

 

Cuando el menor abrió la puerta, nunca se imaginó que realmente Steve estaba ahí. Había soñado un par de veces con verle volver, pero al final había quedado en eso... sueños. En algún momento pensó que quizás quería tanto a Steve que se estaba volviendo loco. Quizás sentía obsesión con él… Eso le aterraba.

 

 

Tony le dejó pasar en silencio. Aún estaba molesto con el comportamiento de la noche anterior.

 

 

—Hola Tony.

 

 

—Hola.

 

 

Steve sintió el aroma de Tony acompañado con un leve olor a Ron y cigarros. Frunció el ceño por eso.

 

 

—¿Has vuelto a fumar?

 

 

—Sí.

 

 

Steve asintió. Le molestaba mucho aquella situación tan fría entre ambos. Se sentía horriblemente el sentimiento lejano que había provocado su ausencia. De hecho quería reclamarle aquel asunto del cigarro, pero el descaro de hacerlo le frenó.

 

 

Carraspeó antes de hablar.

 

 

—Tony, he venido a... A dejarte en libertad.

 

 

—No sabía que era un pájaro.

 

 

—Tony, es en serio. —El menor le miró con una ceja alzada y los ojos acuosos.

 

 

—¿Por qué haces esto?

 

 

Steve escuchó claramente como las partes ya rotas de su corazón sufrían otro golpe brutal. Veía que Tony intentaba no llorar pestañeando constantemente. Steve tragaba grueso para que el maldito nudo de su garganta desapareciera.

 

 

—No puedo elegir entre salvar a mi país y estar contigo. Tú lo eres todo para mí, por eso prefiero que seas feliz con otra persona. Yo no podría tener tiempo para eso... No serías feliz conmigo.

 

 

Tony tenía muy marcada su mandíbula. Estaba enojado y dolido, lo último más que nada.

 

 

—Yo sabía, ¡sabía que no debías inyectarte aquel maldito suero! Pero tú... Yo te amaba así, ¿sabes? A mí no me importaba tu apariencia, eras la persona más hermosa que jamás había visto, y te lo decía siempre, todos los días incluso. Pero a ti no te bastaba. ¿No te satisfacía mi amor, Steve?

 

 

—No me digas eso...

 

 

—Todavía te amo, lo sabes, ¿no? Pero a ti no te basta. Ahora tienes amor de sobra, ¿qué es mi amor comparado con el de un país entero? La atención es completamente para ti en este momento, por eso me dejas de lado.

 

 

—Claro que no, ¡no se te ocurra pensar eso! Yo te amo, Tony, estoy salvando al país por ti. No quiero que mueras o que caigas en manos de esos... monstruos. ¿Has visto la tortura que le hacen a esa gente? Yo solo... No quiero estar en un mundo donde tú no estés. —Steve sintió como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero no le importó.

 

 

—Entonces entiendes mi sentimiento de sobreprotección, ¿no? ¿Es mejor que nos alejemos entonces? —Tony se aproximó, casi encarándolo —¿Te sentirías bien si otra persona estuviera a mi lado? ¿Si alguien más me tocara? —Steve forzó sus manos a puños —Cuéntame, si alguien me besara frente a tus ojos, ¿sería agradable para ti?

 

 

Steve tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le besó. Era casi salvaje, desesperado. Tony le correspondió en seguida.

 

 

—No, tú eres solamente mío.

 

 

—¿Entonces por qué quieres dejarme?

 

 

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Steve pensaba que nunca iba a hacer entender a Tony, por más que le prometiera amor eterno y que le dejaba por su bien, no por el propio.

 

 

Steve ese día le dejó ir para siempre. Tony lo esperó y lo amó hasta el final de sus días, pero Steve nunca más apareció.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Año 4016_

 

 

—A veces siento un poco de rencor hacia ti, ¿sabes?

 

 

Steve miró a Tony con una ceja alzada.

 

 

—¿Por qué?

 

 

—No lo sé, simplemente lo siento. Pero te amo más que te odio.

 

 

Steve bufó.

 

 

—¿Eso no es de una película?

 

 

Tony rio, se abrazó al cuello de su novio y le besó en la mejilla.

 

 

Steve era actor junto a Tony. Se habían conocido hace un par de años atrás en la serie que protagonizaban juntos, y se enamoraron perdidamente.

 

 

En ese momento iban de vuelta de buscar a su pequeño hijo adoptivo.

 

 

—¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela, Peter? —Preguntó Tony.

 

 

—Bien papá, me hice amigo de un niño llamado Wade, es muy agradable, pasa todo el día haciendo bromas, aunque es algo desordenado.

 

 

—Mientras no se te queden sus costumbres desordenadas, entonces puedes ser amigo de él.

 

 

Peter sonrió mientras jugaba con sus figuras de acción.

 

 

—¿Cuándo iremos a ver a Tía May, papá?

 

 

—Pronto. —Contestó Steve —Ella y tía Peggy están juntas de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? Debemos dejar que descansen.

 

 

—Está bien.

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la casa, almorzaron y dejaron a Peter jugando en su habitación mientras ellos veían una película.

 

 

—¿No crees que es tonto? —Preguntó Tony.

 

 

—¿El amor cursi de los protagonistas?

 

 

—No cariño… bueno, aparte, pero la película en sí. Que ella no lo deje ir a matar a esos Nazis… Él es súper fuerte, obviamente iba a volver para buscarla.

 

 

—Pero tenía miedo.

 

 

—Sí, pero no entiende que si se queda con ella los Nazis probablemente iban a dominar el país. O peor aún, matarlos a todos.

 

 

Steve abrazó a Tony.

 

 

—¿Tú me dejarías ir a la guerra?

 

 

Tony le miró.

 

 

—Si tienes ese suero en tu sangre, entonces sí, porque no dejarías que nadie te pusiera un dedo encima. Conozco tu personalidad cuando estás enojado. —Rio.

 

 

—¿No le gusta cuando me enojo, señor Stark-Rogers?

 

 

—Me encanta.

 

 

Steve sonrió y besó a Tony acorralándolo en el sillón. El moreno estaba a punto de sacar la camiseta de Steve, pero un ruido les distrajo.

 

 

—¡Papás!

 

 

—Peter... —dijo Steve, asombrado. Ambos se acomodaron algo avergonzados —¿Qué pasó, hijo?

 

 

—Papá, el Soldado del Invierno se volvió malo, no quiere rescatar a Black Widow y su amigo Hawkeye.

 

 

Tony rio.

 

 

—Entonces dile que se vuelva bueno.

 

 

—Es que Hawkeye lo molesta por su cabello. Dile que no lo moleste, papá.

 

 

Steve tomó de la mano a Peter y dejó que le guiara a su cuarto. Tony apoyó el rostro en su mano mientras los veía irse. Esas dos personas se habían vuelto las más importantes de su vida. Cuando Peter llegó los unió como pareja aún más. Habían pasado por difíciles momentos un montón de veces, pero juntos los tres supieron cómo salir adelante.

 

 

Miró su anillo de matrimonio y sonrió grandemente. Steve era el amor de su vida, y no dudaba ni un segundo de aquello.

 

 

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —Preguntó el rubio llegando nuevamente.

 

 

Tony se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

 

 

—¿El Soldado cambió su humor?

 

 

—Sí, y ya rescató a Black Widow y su compañero. Es que le presté tu acondicionador.

 

 

El moreno rio. Steve le envolvió la cintura en un abrazo. Tony le acarició el rostro y miró fijamente sus azules ojos.

 

 

—Mañana iremos a cenar —dijo Tony, Steve asintió —, y luego dejaremos a Peter en casa de los Odinson.

 

 

—¿Te dijeron que lo pueden cuidar?

 

 

—Sí, Thor llamó esta mañana, dijo que había convencido a Loki para que hiciera los panqueques favoritos de Peter.

 

 

—Que bien, entonces tendremos la noche para nosotros solos —Dijo Steve con picardía.

 

 

—Y no dormiremos, porque me harás el amor toda la noche.

 

 

Steve le dio un rápido beso.

 

 

—Podría hacer eso todo el día.

 

 

—No lo dudo.

 

 

—Te amo.

 

 

—Yo te amo más, Stevie.


End file.
